


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by Cryellow



Category: (more to add) - Fandom, Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Adding on tags to this list now because its going to be so much more, Birthday Sex, Like, Love/Hate, M/M, Roommates, and theres a lot of kissing, and uhhhh dick play, but the characters..... not mine, i dont even know where to begin, im not going to specific tag but i will put it in the authors notes, its super cringe tho so Haha, just know that it is indeed smut, just read and youll know, like at all, so general nsfw as a tag for the others, so technically an oc universe, this is a universe of my own creation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Shrek and Barry are roommates and Barry gets tired of Shrek's shenanigans. How will Barry find a way to set Shrek straight? Shrek/Barry Roommate Smut





	1. Busy Bee Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince Zuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prince+Zuzu).



> LOOK ITS MY FRIENDS BDAY PRESENT OK AND ITS TOTAL CRACK LMAO BUT YEAH HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO MY GOOD FRIEND ZUZU ILY BBY Pun warning: Theres a Lot

He left the fucking bath filled again. 

Barry was a simple man. All he needed was a closet full of black and yellow, a pool filled with honey, and a few potted plants to keep him happy and nothing else mattered. He didn’t even care how much the rent was, mainly because he didn’t pay very much. The thing he did care about, though? The bath filled with mud and Shrek’s after smell. The only reason Barry went into the bathroom was to get a quick whiff of his favorite daisy and then go back to his lawyer duties in his office on the kitchen table. He’s told Shrek a million times and he’ll tell him a million more if needed, but Barry will drown if he gets too close to water, not to mention, he has some serious PTSD the first time he left the hive and couldn’t even fly home. Water, of any sort, triggered him. His tiny bee heart would pound much too fast and suddenly he’s unconscious on the floor. 

Shrek never seemed to give a shit. He was dirty, he was gruesome, and most of all he was an ogre. He did what he wanted and fuck the consequences. (Some part of Barry loved this about Shrek. He never backed down from his own choices. Another part loathed this.) Eventually there had to be a point where Barry was the one putting his foot down, and now seemed to be the time. 

Shrek came bounding through the door around 5 o’clock every day. Most days if he wasn’t drunk off his ass and whining about how Fiona left him for some ‘tall brunette bitch with perky nipples” then he was walking in sober and cranky. The only time Barry ever saw him in a good mood was after a good ass scratch, a mud bath, and a dinner lit with ear-wax candles. So Barry did the reasonable thing today. He made Shrek dinner early and sat and waited for him to come home. 

To Barry’s surprise, Shrek walked in sober and almost looking a little nervous. He seemed to be carrying something behind his back, but Barry couldn’t see what it was from his seat at the dinner table. When Shrek walked in his eyebrows shot skyward, surprise written all over his features as he realized what Barry had set before them both. 

“Ya’ made dinner?” Shrek asked, confused. “And it’s set for two….” 

“I-uh,” Barry bumbled out. He thought he was mentally ready for this interaction. It was simple. ‘Hey roomie? Yeah you’ve almost killed me 4 times this week. Not cool bud.’ But for some reason Barry found he was at a loss for words. He was ready for Shrek to be a mess, but being present and attentive caught the bee so off guard he was stunned. “I made onion stew-”

“Ya’ even lit candles. I used the last of my wick yesterday.” Shrek said, still stunned. The sound of smooth jazz played from Barry’s speaker on the kitchen counter.

“Bee wax.” Barry supplied. “Ya’ like jazz?”

Shrek walked forward and sat down, putting the thing he was hiding behind his back on the floor. Suddenly the air got impossibly awkward and Barry didn’t know why. They were just two dudes having dinner with lit candles in their apartment! What's the big deal?

“So how was… your day?” Barry asked, picking up his spoon and eating his stew while it was still hot. 

“Same-old, same-old. What about you?” Shrek said casually. 

“The bovine case ended up a huge success, if that’s what you mean.” Barry said with a smirk. The jazz music did almost nothing to fill the gap in the silence and Barry almost said fuck it to the whole thing and would learn how to avoid the dirty bath for eternity if it meant leaving this situation right now. But some bee part of him just forced him to speak, forced him to let out all of the problems he had. 

“Shrek you need to-”  
“Barry I-” They both said at the same time. Barry sighed and let out one long thin black hand. 

“You first.” 

“I got you something.” Shrek said picking up the thing on the floor and setting it on the table. It was a huge box that sounded like glass when he put it on the table. Barry started up his tiny wings and flew over there, looking at the box in confusion. He didn’t ask questions but instead started tearing the shady packaging. Shrek said softly, “Happy Birthday.” 

When Barry pulled the brown paper off he found a huge aquarium with moss all over the bottom and a few tiny flowers on the inside, bright and alive. “Wha-?” Barry said, completely at a loss for words. 

“It’s a new workspace. I know you get really stressed with work and I thought being around things that calm you would be a little better-” 

Before Shrek could say another word Barry was zooming forward and kissing Shrek on the huge mouth of his. Shrek was surprised at first, but leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes in quiet admiration. When Barry pulled away he looked up at Shrek’s eyes with a smile. “Thank you. It’s perfect. Please let me show my appreciation.” 

“Appre-” Shrek started, but he was cut off as Barry flew forward and started kissing a tiny line all the way from Shrek’s lips to his neck, down into his thick cloth shirt, going ever downward until he reached Shrek’s navel. 

“Barry what are you-” Shrek stuttered out, as suddenly Barry was going lower and lower until finally he passed Shrek’s waistband and went right for his huge ogre monster cock.   
“I want you to feel how amazing I feel,” Barry said loudly as he made his way to the very tip of Shrek’s penis and kissed it lightly. Shrek let out a loud moan and leaned back in his chair, their dinner totally forgotten. 

Barry jerked Shrek off with both arms, hugging his massive member like it was a lost family member. He licked all over the tip until it was ready for him. In one swift motion Barry sucked a deep breath in and buried his bee head into Shrek’s dick. Shrek cried out in pleasure and pain as his roommate wiggled around inside him and jerked him off at the same time. Barry loved the warmth from the inside of Shrek’s dick, and he wondered why they hadn’t done it sooner. After so much, eventually Shrek continued to get higher and higher. 

“B-barry. Beeby- I can’t-I cant-” 

With a slow torturous pull, Barry left the inside of Shrek and Shrek came loudly. 

Barry bathed in the cum like it was the best shower he’s ever had, not caring that it was a liquid and that it was so sticky he would be picking it off his fluff for weeks. Barry came right there, coated in Shrek’s come. He climbed out of Shrek’s waist band and climbed his way tiredly to Shrek’s chest, laying down and breathing heavy. 

“You sure aren’t any ogre-nary lover.” Barry mumbled out. 

“I’d say you were a solid B,” Shrek said with a charmed smile.


	2. The Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little author's not about this fic and what I hope for it, and also a little between chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Cryellow here!!!! So I started this fic a year ago, for a friend Zu who I absolutely love. So this year it was his birthday again, and I reaaaaally wanted to make another chapter/fic based on this Universe. 
> 
> Yes, you heard me right, a universe. Barry and Shrek are not the only two lovers in this apartment complex. There are many more, but you'll see that with the bit I have after this, which is a little descriptor of this universe. 
> 
> The next chapter Shouuuuld be out in the next, like, day or so? Im getting my wisdom teeth out, so I should have time to write inbetween finishing homework and regretting my life choices. Think of this a kind of a sneak peak for what I hope is more to come!!!!

There once was a complex, at the crook of a busy city- one with people and things of any name, doing their work, coming home, living, breathing, and loving. If you tried to find it you’d never be able to, for the secrets of love hidden behind it’s tattered walls speak not even whispers of their true nature. There are passerby and there are residents- captivated in it’s hold, warm and safe beneath it’s calming bosom. 

The complex lived betwixt the wind. It was an outcast like all it's residents- mute against the gray skies of busy life and lonely nights. It was 20 minutes in any direction towards the constantly moving city and it's bright lights. It was the perfect destination for the urban and the rural- those who loved getting a drink at midnight and stumbling home, and those who like the quietness of the woods to the north and the sing of the crickets. 

The owner of the complex had no name and there was never an apartment displayed for rent on it's doors- yet if ever you needed a place to lay your weary head, or call a place home, it warped to welcome you. The staff of the complex never showed their faces, yet they seemed oddly neutral- simply doing their duty, and leaving. Their faces were unrecognizable, and not a single resident could describe their faces to you if you asked. 

The thing the residents loved most about the complex was that it seemed to have a time on it's own. A clock churning without anyone asking, and the residents were just as puzzling themselves.

Their stories, those who dwell there, are interesting and strange. To the naked eye they are odd- yet fear not. These are tales that need to be told...

 

For no one likes their story to be forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works if you loved this one!~Cryellow <3


End file.
